


Nail Painting

by celestioo



Category: Brawl Stars (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i tried making it kind of cute, ive never written fanfiction before so like 🗿, please don’t blackmail me, this was a dare by my friend help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestioo/pseuds/celestioo
Summary: Colette decides to take a break while doing her job, and sees a cool surprise for her.(i lost a bet with a friend and had to make this so yeah i apologize if something seems stupid randomly 🗿)
Relationships: Colette/Edgar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Nail Painting

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is the fanfic writer here ^-^  
> please note that i dont actually ship this (and even if i do, i do it as a joke) and that this was a dare by one of my friends. i’m thankful for all the support, though !!  
> (tw (?); theres a lil bit of swearing at the end, but otherwise that’s it)

After working hours at the gift shop, she was very tired.  
It was around the time there weren’t as many customers, so Colette decided to take a break. Even high-energy people like her got tired at some point.  
She decided to head on over to the back-room, where all the workers would just settle in and get ready for work in the morning, usually, or do other things there. There were no cameras, so they didn’t have to worry about the things they did in the backroom being leaked.  
That’s when she saw him.  
A tall, teenager with black hair covering his left eye, with a long, somewhat sentient scarf covering his mouth, with a grey shirt with a dripping skull.  
“ What are you doing here, Colette? “  
“ Huuuuh?! “  
Edgar turned around, revealing that he was actually painting his nails. A nail polish container was sitting on the stool nearby him, which somehow made no messes on the floor of him whatsoever.  
Edgar was the newest employee to the gift shop. When he had first arrived, he never talked much. His scarf was also somewhat sentient. It had it’s own reactions and feelings, but most of the time it helped Edgar in combat. Without the scarf, he’d probably be dead. It was a really pretty one, to—  
“ Leave me alone. “ He said, turning his back towards her, continuing to focus on painting the little bit of nail that was left.  
Oh, right. He wasn’t a huge fan of being near people as well. There was a rumor going around that he was only here just to get payed.  
“ WAAAAIT! Can I have my nails painted too??? “  
Edgar grunted. He wasn’t a fan of Colette, as he thought her brawler obsession made her look like a sad, sad 16 year old girl who had nothing else to do in life. Stupid Colette. Stupid scrapbook. Stupid everything about the stalker idiot.  
“ Pleasseee! “  
“ ..Fine, but you better promise not to interrupt me anymore! “  
Colette nodded excitedly, the same expression she used whenever she had gotten one of the Brawler’s personal items or when she managed to finish a page in her scrapbook.  
Edgar would take out a small pouch from his uniform pockets. It matched his emo-edgy aesthetic with skulls and a pitch-black background, but inside it had may different colors variating from neon pink to pearl white to pastel rainbow.  
Colete giggled. “ Heeeyyy!! I thought you were all edgy and stuff! What’s THIS? “  
“ Well.. u-umm.. “ Edgar covered his blushing face with his scarf, who in which harshly pat his head in anger. “ Talk. To. The. Girl, “ It implied.  
“ I-I.. have a thing for painting nails.. uuhhh.. “  
Colette could easily see him trying to cover up his embarrassment, which actually made him look somewhat cute. Not in an attractive way, of course, more of a way that made him look somewhat relatable.  
“ No telling this to anyone, you stalker girl. “ He rolled his eyes. “ Which one? “  
Colette grinned. She looked at the small pouch and picked a mint green. “ Thiss? Pleasseee? “  
“ Okay, okay, I’ll do it. But keep your promise of never interacting with me ever again. “  
He turned back around to glare at the loud teenager, who giggled in response.  
“ Get over here. Now. “  
Colette fast-walked over near the stool, where Edgar picked out the one Colette wanted and got it ready,  
“ I-it’s a bit dry, so it may not be that good as min— “  
“ I don’t care..! “ She said, after yawning afterwards.  
“ Are you tired? Are you only doing this just to piss me off? “ Edgar asked, suspicious.  
“ No! I don’t wanna annoy cool people like you! “  
Edgar mumbled something that Colette couldn’t hear in response to what she said, and began painting her nails.  
It seemed like he was really trying to leave a good impression on her while painting her nails, as he did it very slowly and tried not to mess up anything. Colette kept yawning now and then, while also trying not to disturb his work. She felt even more sleepy then ever for some reason.  
//  
After a few minutes, they were done.  
Colette had almost fell asleep while standing, but woke up as soon as Edgar’s scarf pat her head rapidly.  
“ They look.. “  
“ H-how do they look? Do they look terrible, do they look bad or stupid, or— “  
“ THEY’RE SO COOOOOLL!! “  
Edgar suddenly felt a tough embrace, as Colette wrapped her arms around him, giggling.  
“ What are you doing? “  
“ Thank you SOOOO. MUCH! Hahahahaa! “  
The scarf’s “hands” wrapped itself around Colette, hugging back for Edgar as he was still very surprised by the hug.  
“ G-get off! “ Edgar almost screamed, trying his best to back away from Colette, clearly showing signs of being flustered, “ Nnnoo, you can’t, don’t move awayyy.. “ A voice that sounded like Colette’s mumbled.  
He was too embarrassed to even respond.  
Suddenly, he heard a soft snore from below him. He saw this as his chance, slowly backing away from the girl, until he realized—she was fast asleep.  
Thank fucking god there was no cameras here. Otherwise he would be screwed.  
Edgar gently moved the girl so she was laying against the wall, right near all the shelves of toys and gifts. Trying not to look like he had kidnapped her or something, he sat down near her, waiting for her to wake up.  
Even if she was annoying, she still had some sort of authority over him. And he definitely didn’t want to get demoted or anything.  
Though not going to lie, she was really cute when she slept. The way she smiled while having a nice dream or when she softly giggled once in a while just made him feel a lot more happier then he usually was.  
“ HELLLOOO? “  
Oh dear. He was so busy with painting nails that he hadn’t realized the young customers that were waiting and spamming the ring-bell.  
“ Hold on,! “  
After calling out to the customers, he looked over Colette!s sleeping body, and as softly as he could, he pulled down his scarf and give her a small peck on the forehead.  
Quickly realizing his actions, he ran back to the cashier, trying to let Colette sleep as peacefully as possible.


End file.
